The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods that process reception images, such as television broadcasts, and playback images.
Nowadays, various types of information is transmitted via stream data, such as broadcast waves, and viewed in real time or recorded using a recorder, such as a video recorder, to be played back and viewed.
In particular, television broadcast programs often provide information desired by viewers in various program formats. For example, information on towns, information on sightseeing spots and spas, information on shops in various fields, information on events, information on goods, and other information is presented in programs. For the sake of explanation, such programs are referred to as “information programs”.
Viewers are able to acquire information presented in programs by viewing information programs that are television broadcasted in real time or by playing back and viewing information programs recorded on a video recorder.
Known technologies are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-164525, 10-164524, and 9-44932.